losing you
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Lizzy couldn't believe what happened. Someone watches from a distance as the young girl weeps. No flames please. Story subject to change slightly. please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Lizzy sat at the water's edge watching her tears mix in with the lake. The girl staring up at her from the water was someone that she hardly knew anymore. She turned her attention to the photograph in her hand. A young boy with black hair and dark blue eyes smiled as he handed the younger Lizzy a pink rose.

"We were so h-happy then. I loved your smile, it really brightened my day. I remember getting that rose, I had been crying, feeling quite sad and alone, Then, then you came and-" She couldn't think about it anymore. Any memory of the boy was painful.

"Ciel, I miss you so much. It's so hard to believe that at thirteen you- I wish it was all some cruel joke and that any moment you'll come walking over to me and tell me everything's going to be alright, that you're really okay." The sobbing continued nearly uncontrollably. Never again would she be able to visit him, talk to him or look into his eyes.

After what seemed like hours, Lizzy's tears stopped, though only because there were none left to shed. Her heart still ached for Ciel, he had been many things to her, family, fiance, friend, the list could go on forever.

She continued to gaze downward, her smile she feared permanently erased from her face. Her eyes and head began to hurt from crying but in that moment she had not cared. What caused the most pain was her heart.

"Lizzy," A voice whispered from behind the trees, careful not to draw in attention. The figure watched in silence as the blonde girl remained motionless. The sounds of her sobs echoed in his mind.

"Lizzy, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You truly are a wonderful young lady and will make someone very happy one day. My-"

"Young Master?" Ciel sighed reluctantly turning from the girl to face his butler.

"What is it Sebastian?" the demon frowned.

"If I might make a suggestion, perhaps we should go, you've seen that Lady Elizabeth is quite alright and it only seems to be upsetting you"

"Explain to me your definition of 'alright Sebastian, because she bloody well does not look alright to me." The boy snapped angrily.

"I simply meant that perhaps to linger here is not wise, you only wanted to make sure she was safe. To stand here, even among the trees, she could see us and well, given the circumstances.." He allowed his voice to trail off.

"I suppose you're right. Yes Sebastian, let's go." The pair turned to begin their eternal journey.

A/N: I'm thinking of continuing this story but I'm not quite sure yet. I sort of have the idea for it but as of now I can't see where it might end up... Anyway thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing and I hope you enjoy it. No flames please. Also I don't own Black Butler.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel felt the wind kick up and turned back to Lizzy. She was standing now, She turned as though to leave. "Ciel, I would give anything to see you again. To have you here with me, to tell me it's alright. Anything at all." Ciel shot a look at his butler who looked concerned.

Ciel opened his mouth to speak but gasped as he heard a new voice calling to the young girl.

"Sebastian, what's going on?"

"It would appear that one of our kind has heard the lady's request and is rather anxious to strike a deal."

"I thought you guys liked souls that-"

"If we get hungry enough, we take what comes along." Sebastian said grimly.

"Don't stand there, do something. Stop this." Ciel felt panicked. A figure was approaching Lizzy now. She gasped backing away.

"Now Sebastian, it's an order, stop this now!" The boy shouted.

"Young Master, I regret to inform you that I can not. Though still under contract with you, and even as a direct order, it prohibits me from interfering in that way, You however can give her exactly what She's asked for and thus she will have no need of a contract."

"If I walk over there, after all that, she's going to be-"

"If you don't sir, she will be food for a demon in time. Certainly you don't want that."

"Absolutely not, I won't allow it." Ciel said sternly and stepped out of his hiding place.

"No need to fear, I only wish to help you." The demon drew closer.

"H-Help me, How could you possibly, What I want no one can give me."

"I know what you seek, I assure you that I-"

"Lizzy!" Ciel called from beside her. The girl stared at him for a long while. The demon growled.

"I don't believe the young lady will be requiring your services." The demon merely grinned.

"She has you now, but you won't stay forever. Elizabeth, I can arrange it so that he will be with you f-"

"You most certainly can not. Leave now, I-"

"I could have him, forever?" Lizzy asked quietly. The demon nodded.

"You'll never be lonely again he'll be-"

"Enough of this. Lizzy don't listen to him. Please. Move on, have a life." Ciel pleaded.

"But I miss you so terribly." She threw her arms around her and sobbed. This time Ciel returned the hug.

"Please, listen to me, it's not worth the price he's asking. Anyway, I'm... different It's not the same."

"What do you mean by different?"

"I-" Ciel thought for a moment. He looked back to Sebastian for help, but found that his butler was shaking his head.

"Lizzy, I can fix it do he'll never have to go again., I'll give you let's say five years and in return"

"You'll get nothing. Lizzy, I won't let you do this." She released him.

"I'm sorry Ciel, but I need you. You were more than a fiance, you were my friend. I could come to you for everything. ," She turned to the demon. "I'll"

"Then make a contract with me." Ciel said suddenly, leaving Sebastian surprised.

_Oh young Master, what are you doing? _

"What?"

"I'm a – I told you I'm different. You don't want to deal with him. Come to me, I'll look after you, do whatever it is you want. Please, just don't do this."

"Anything I want?"

"Yes."

"Will you always stay?"

"I- Lizzy, Yes, somehow, yes." Sebastian sighed.

"wonderful, an eternity of pink bows and frills." He whispered to himself. He did understand however, Lizzy's safety was always important to the young master.

Lizzy wrapped her arms tightly around Ciel once more. "I'll go with you Ciel. It's so good to see you. I can hardly believe you're really. But how did?"

"Long story. I'm glad to see you too." He took her by the hand and they walked to Sebastian who was grumbling to himself.

"What are you on about?" Ciel asked. The demon straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Nothing young Master, Nothing at all."

"Hello Sebastian, nice to see you again." Lizzy sniffled. Sebastian smiled.

"Ah, Lady Elizabeth, how good to see you."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. thanks for the reviews everyone. This just came to me... I might change it.. I'll see how it goes.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe you're actually here Ciel, I thought I'd lost you forever" The contract had been formed and Lizzy refused to let go of the boy.

"I'm sorry. I'm here now and it's all going to be alright."

"So what do we do now?" Lizzy asked.

"Well, now we follow the contract, you tell me what you'd like me to do and I do it."

"And eventually you'll eat my soul, it's worth it Ciel, to have you back." Sebastian rolled his eyes from behind them.

"Lizzy," Ciel took her hand and looked into her eyes. "I-"

"Really it's okay, I'm willing to-"

"I never said that. The contract that you and I have is simply for your protection."

"Ciel, you're so wonderful, after everything that's happened you still want to look out for me."

"What will we do now young Master, we cannot live with Lady Elizabeth and by now every would have-"

"We'll have to reclaim the estate, I'm sure the servants won't mind too much."

"I suppose not, they were terribly upset when we left. I'm sure they would welcome us back with open arms."

"That sounds wonderful, I would have a place to go when I needed to get out. You could teach me to play chess, I haven't quite got it yet. We could sit in the garden and -" Ciel sighed. Sebastian however seemed to be enjoying the situation.

The journey to the Phantomhive house seemed to take long that Ciel remembered. Perhaps it was because of the long silence between them, Lizzy seemed to be glued to him.

"I'll never let you go again." She announced as they reached the door.

"Y-Young Master?" Ciel turned to see Finny the gardener staring in disbelief.

"Mr. Sebastian, you've come back. You actually are standing here."

"Yes, after our short absence I realized that the only place I should be is home" Ciel said.

"This is... GREAT WELCOME HOME, WAIT TIL MEY RIN AND BARD SEE THIS PLEASE COME INSIDE!" Ciel shook his head in amusement.

"Finny is quite an excitable fellow isn't he?" Lizzy commented.

"Of course, Finny feels that the Young Master is not only the reason they have a home, but also what made the house they were working in, an actual home." Sebastian gestured them inside and followed.

After a very loud and although Ciel may not admit it, happy reunion, Ciel took Lizzy out to the garden and ordered Sebastian to being the chessboard.

"So, I was thinking, our contract says that you will be anything I want you to. I've decided that I want-"

_The madness begins _Ciel thought.

"I just want you to be...you. I want us to be close, like when we were little. I promise to try not to be too controlling. I want you to also feel free to tell me anything at all. You never did talk to me about much." Ciel had no idea what to say.

"Of all the things you could have had me do, you want-"

"I want my friend back." She smiled. "That black outfit will have to go however. It's not cute at all."

"It's not meant to be. Anyway, being cute isn't usually something that a guy tries to do. But yes, I agree, it will go." Sebastian appeared moments later.

"My Lord, the chessboard you requested, will you be needing anything else?"

"Not at the moment. I'm sure you can someway to occupy yourself until you are needed." Ciel said waving him away. The demon bowed, relieved to have some time to himself for once. He turned and walked back inside taking note that everything seemed to be the same as when they left.

"We kept it that way because we missed you both so much. We didn't want to change a single thing. No." Mey Rin said from behind him. He turned to face her.

"I'm impressed at the way you've kept the place up. There doesn't seem to be much broken at all."

"We've done our best to improve some. I'm just ever so glad you both came back. This house, it was empty without the two of you. Not quite home." There was a moment of silence between them.

"Mr. Sebastian?"

"Yes Mey Rin?"

"Would you mind, for old times sake, to -" Sebastian allowed himself a smile. Before straightening his face once more.

"Honestly, I'm sure you have so much work to do, I have a feeling that Lady Elizabeth will be with us for quite sometime, there is simply no time for standing around. Back to work Mey Rin, and please... try not to break anything." the maid smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Sebastian... Welcome home," She said before disappearing down the hall.


End file.
